1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stowage and carrying cases.
More particularly, the present invention relates to cases especially adapted for use in connection with selected electrical appliances.
In a further and more specific aspect the instant invention concerns an improved case for receiving a curling iron or similar article which may contain residual heat.
2. The Prior Art
The curling iron is a well-known article, routinely employed by innumerable females during which the frequent cosmetics and adornment regimens. The devices are utilized for primary operations, such as initially imparting curls to the hair during the creation of a coiffure; and for secondary operations, such as touching-up or redoing previously styled hair. Attributable in part to compactness and convenience, curling irons have attained tremendous popularity.
While specific features of design and construction are subject to the individual criteria of the several commercial manufacturers, various analogous components are identifiable. Commonly, curling irons are generally elongate cylindrical devices including a heatable member such as a thermo conductive tube encasing an electrical resistance element. A handle, fabricated of insulative material extends from one end of the heatable member. Electrical energy is supplied to the resistance element by a power cord extending through the handle. Also usually provided is a hingedly affixed semi-cylindrical element which retains the hair wrapped about the heatable element.
A curling iron functions to set the curl in the hair as a result of heat generated in the resistanace element transmitted through the conductive tube. After use, residual heat remains in the heatable element for a considerable period of time. When used at home or other permanent locations, residual heat is of relatively little consequence since the device may be simply left upon a counter top or vanity until cooled.
During travel, however, the residual heat presents a major inconvenience. The curling iron is usually stowed in a vanity case or a suitcase in an environment which includes items that can be damaged or destroyed when subjected to heat. Use of a curling iron is usually a terminal undertaking before leaving a place of temporary lodging such as a hotel or motel. As will be readily appreciated by those having use of such a device considerable, inconvenience is caused by the delay necessary for the curling iron to cool prior to proper stowage.
The prior art is replete with various cases, receptacles and holders for such items as spectacles, camera accessories and blackjacks. Not provided by the prior art, however, is a solution to the dilemma of a traveler having need of a curling iron. It is noted that a mobile worker or hobbiest having need of a soldering iron, a device having a general visual and functional similarity to a curling iron, encounters a similar perplexity.
It would be slightly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in travel or carrying cases.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a case especially adapted for the stowage of curling irons and similar articles.
And another object of the invention is to provide a case which will accommodate a curling iron or similar article still containing residual heat.
Still another object of the immediate invention is a case which will protect the environment from the article stowed therein.
Yet still another object of this invention is the provision of means while will permit a curling iron to be placed in a vanity case or the like before the iron has cooled.
A further object of the invention is to provide a carrying case having accommodation for the power cord normally associated with curling irons and like articles.
And a further object of the instant invention is the provision of a case which may be fabricated in random selected decorative designs.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a carrying or travel case that is readily and conveniently usable.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of a case, of the above character, which is economically and durably constructed.